


Lost Child

by WhiteWinds



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Reunions, Lost Child, M/M, Mech Preg, Orphans, Perdacons, Reunion, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus reflects the loses he has made over the years of war, but the greatest lost was that of his sparkling.</p><p>(my friend wrote this, and wanted me to post it for her since she didn't want to open an account)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I read this fic that my BFF wrote and it's so good that I concinved her to post it with my help. So be nice to her, she's very nervous and hates showing her work. But I know you guys will like it.
> 
> We don't own Transformers, but if we did we would filthy rich.

The return to Cybertron was both a joyous occasion, and yet a painful one.

The Autobots were thrilled to finally reclaim their home from the claws of Descpticons, as well as the defeat of their leader. Arcee and Ratchet didn’t bother to hide their joy of Megatron’s death, for both held deep hatred for him, while the youngsters were just happy to finally return home and talk about all the things they want to see again.

Optimus left his team in the heart of Iacon as he made way to his old stomping grounds, the archives.

The great library of Cybertron that once stood proudly in Iacon, barely standing on it’s last leg as everything else around it was just rubble and dust. Carefully, Optimus entered inside the old archives, watching where his peds go, and to be sure the ground he walked on was stable enough to hold his weight without collapsing underneath him. The inside wasn’t that much better than the outside, it was just in poor shape as the outside. The shelves were wiped cleaned of date pads when the Decepticons took the city leaving not a single date pad behind, even the valuable ones that Alpha Trion kept hidden.

At the thought of his old mentor, Optimus smiled at the memory of a smiling Alpha Trion when he first started working at the archives when he was Orion Pax long ago. He took Orion under his wing and taught him everything that a good archivist should know as well as encourage Orion to always continuing to learn and grow. To this day, Optimus still wondered what happen to his grandsire and wondered if he was alive out there in the stars.

He hoped so.

Alpha Trion was the only family he had left now. His creators passed on to the Well when he was young, he had no one else other then his grandsire, Alpha Trion, his carrier’s sire, to care for him. He was always there when he needed him and always supported him in everything he did, as well as every decision me made, even when he accepted Megatronus courtship.

When Orion first met the gladiator, he was ecstatic to finally meet someone with a strong passion to change Cybertron, to change the future for the good of the people, to give everyone equal rights, to give happiness back. From then on they formed a strong friendship that was seen as a legend then among the people of Koan, and still to this day, that the Terror of Koan, the feared Megatronus, has befriended a simple archivist from Iacon. And when Megatronus asked permission to court Orion, then did people start to talk. But neither cared, they were in love and didn’t care for that they were both from different classes and were looked down by others because of their different classes. And when Megatronus asked to be bondmates, Conjunx Endura, the night before they would face the Senate, Orion burst into tears of joy and said yes. That night was the happiest that Orion has ever been as they both shared their love for one another and became one.

Optimus smiled at that memory as he remembered every detail of it, every caress, every whisper, and every fleeting emotion he felt. It was all perfect, he never had felt so happy in his life that it felt like it was all a dream, a dream that he never wanted to awake from.

But when it was time to face the Senate, that dream was shattered by reality.

When Megatronus started to threaten and demand leadership from the Senate, Orion was horrified to see his conjunx act like this, to become a completely different mech that he first met and fell in love with.

Optimus frowned deeply at that painful memory. One that he wished not to remember, no matter how hard he tried to delete it. It always come back, as with every little detail that solar cycle when Megatronus roared in rage, when it was his turn to speak, the Senate impress my Orion’s words, the Matrix offered to him, and betrayed look on Megatronus’s face when he stormed out, not looking to Orion when he left. That was the last time Orion saw him until the Descpticons rose up.

It was an awful time. Orion was thrust into war meetings, Senate meeting, and meetings after meetings. And to top it all off, he had one more thing to add to that pile of stress.

It was the solar cycle before the Matirx would be presented to him, where he would accept it in his spark chamber and become a Prime, a leader for Cybertron. Ratchet, his closest friend, was doing a check up on him to be sure his frame would be ready to accept the Matrix with no trouble. When it was time to exam his spark, he noted Ratchet froze when he looked at his spark, not moving for a long while as he stared, scary Orion as he did so.

“Ratchet? What’s wrong? You’re starting to scare me.” He said.

That seemed to bring the medic out and shook his head. “Um, yes everything is fine.” He said quietly. “It’s just…”

“Just what?”

Ratchet sighed, stepping back. “There is no easy way to this Orion so I’m just going to say it. You’re sparked.”

Those words still haunt him to this day.

Never is the name of Primus did he ever expected to have a sparkling in his life, much less with Megatronus of all of mechs. And because he was sparked Ratchet had to come up with a story for the Senate of why they had to hold up on giving the Matirx to Orion until the sparkling was born safely, with complications from the Matrix. When Orion learned he was sparked by Megatronus, he begged Ratchet to not to tell anyone of this, that no one can know he was sparked. Ratchet agreed to keep this secret between them but also suggested that they should at least inform Ironhid of this. Ironhid was a friend of Ratchet’s that he intrudes to Orion. He was a weapon expert and served in the military for many years, as well as a trustworthy mech that can help keep Orion’s secret.

And when it was time for Orion to give birth, the sparkling picked a terrible time.

Megatronus, who at that time changed his name to Megatron, had launch a surprised attack on eastern Iacon, where Orion was located in a private medical center that Ratchet snuck him into. Megatron must have gotten word of his location for when he launched the attack, and personally demanded for Orion to come out and face him. But his roars fell on death ears to Orion as he screamed in pain as he pushed out the little sparkling from his frame. He cried and cried for every push he made, desperately getting the sparkling out before they were all blown up. With one last push, and scream that he swore that all of Cybertron could hear, he finally pushed the sparkling out and was greeted with chirps and cries of the new born.

It was a mech, a healthy little mech that cried for the warmth and safety of its carrier.

Orion held his new born creation, crying tears of joy at the sight of the little sparkling that he has come to love during his carrying cycle. He was beautiful.

He didn’t remember anything after that just that Ratchet and Ironhid safely got him and the sparking out of harms way and as far away from Megatron as possible. All he could remember during then was the sleeping face of his sparkling.

Several solar cycles later, Orion slowly began to regain his strength back but was still on bedrest by Ratchet’s orders with the sparkling nestled safely by his side. And when it was time that Orion can finally accept the Matrix, he was forced to make the toughest decision of his life.

“Are you sure about this?” Ratchet asked.

Orion didn’t answer right away; staring down at the sparkling’s face that cradled in his arms. “What choice do I have, Ratchet?”

He didn’t comment.

“I can’t raise him, you know that Ratchet. It’s not fair to him to be caught in his creators’ war.”

“No, I suppose not.” Ratchet agreed.

“He needs to choose his own path and not have Megatron, or I, choose for him just because me made him. Everyone has the right to make their own choice.” Lubricants began to leak down his metal cheeks, “I don’t want to give him up, Ratchet, I really don’t. But the future of our race needs me, the Autobots need a leader. And I can’t be that leader with a sparkling. That’s why I have to give him up.”

“Orion.” Ratchet place a servo on his shoulder, in a comforting gesture. “I have helped many carriers in the past and seen them all make decisions like yours, and most of them are selfish ones. And the decision that you are making now is the most selfless one that I have not only seen a creator make, but a carrier. You have put your sparkling’s future ahead of your own, and that you should be proud of.

Orion smiled. “Thank you, Ratchet.”

“Of course.”

The smaller mech sighed, adjusting the sparkling in his arms. “We need to do something about his coloring. He looks too much like Megatron and me.”

“We can inject color nanites in his silver plating, they won’t hurt him.” Ratchet explained. “I can do it right away, it doesn’t take long.”

Orion nodded in agreement, carefully handing the sparkling over to Ratchet.

Ten minutes later, Ratchet returned the sparkling back to Orion as he got a good look at the sparkling’s new coloring. The sparkling’s main color was red, inheriting it from Orion, with hints of yellow that Orion amused over the fact he inherited from his carrier’s color. The silver color was his second main color that he inherited from Megatron was now gone and replaced by a nice shade of orange thanks to Ratchet.

“The coloring looks nice.” Orion commented.

“I thought orange would be a nice touch.” Stated Ratchet.

Orion nodded. “Do we have a place to take him to?”

“I sent Ironhid a quick message to find a place for the sparkling. At this point it’s most likely he’ll end up in an orphanage with the war going on.”

Hearing that didn’t make Orion to happy for he hoped to find him a nice family, but with war it was not that easy anymore.

“Have you thought of a name?”

Orion looked up to Ratchet, looking startled by the question. “What?”

“A name, have you thought of a name?” he repeated.

In truth, with everything going on, he never thought about names. But now with the sparkling was happy and healthy in his arms, he supposed it was time to give him a name. Looking down at the sparkling’s face; he took in every little detail, memorizing everything that he can before he was gone.

“Rodimus.” Orion said.

“Excuse me?” Ratchet asked.

“Rodimus,” Orion looked up, smiling. “after my great-grandsire, Rodimus Pax, who was a famous historian.”

“It’s a good name.” Ratchet smiled.

After that day, Ironhid found a good orphanage to take Rodimus to, and assured Orion he would have the best care that any sparkling can have. It killed Orion when he had to finally hand Rodimus over to Ironhid, and to see his sparking disappear out the door to never to return aain, it was like he was in the Pit with Unicron.

Optimus placed a servo over his spark, feeling the pain he felt of the memory of his lost sparkling. There was not a day goes by that he wondered what became of his sparkling, and wondered if that he was still alive out there somewhere, missing his carrier as much as Optimus was missing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news everyone. Because of us all harassing her she finally decided to add more to this. Please she thought it wasn't quite finish yet. Good work everyone!

_Ping Ping Ping… “Optimus? Optimus are you there, sir?”_

Ultra Magnus’s voice rang through the comm, bring Optimus back from the memorie of his lost sparkling.

“I’m here, Ultra Magnus.” His voice was a little watery when he answered, and hearing his voice he tried to hide it. “Go ahead.”

_“… are you alright, sir? You sound up set.”_

“It’s nothing. What do you need?”

_“We just received signal of an unidentified ship entering Cybertron’s orbit just now.”_ Ultra Magnus reported.

“Have you tried to contact them?” Optimus asked.

_“We have tried but the signal keeps receiving static. Either their communications are down, or they are purposely blocking us from contact._ ”

“Hmm…” that does seem a little odd. “How long do we expect them to land?”

_“20 earth minutes.”_

“And their landing location?”

_“From the flight pattern Ratchet’s predicts, they land where the Nemesis is.”_

“I will be there as soon as I can. For now I want all of you to prepare yourselves for anything.”

_“Yes sir.”_ The comm link ended.

When Optimus reunited with his team, he could clearly see the oncoming ship that Ultra Magnus reported, coming straight their way. They watched the approaching ship with high tension as it finally touched down to Cybertron, landing right behind the Nemesis. The ship was an alien ship, impossible to tell that whoever was on bored was Decepticans, Autobots, or unknown invaders.

Optimus prayed to Primus to at least let it be Cybertronians on bored and not alien invaders. The last thing they needed was another war when they just finished a civil war that’s been going on for millions of years.

When the ship touched down, the landing was rough, struggling to stay firmly up right on its landing gear without falling over. At closer inspection, they could clearly see that the ship has seen better days; in fact it looked like the ship might be carrying some battle scars from a battle long ago. The main dock hatch creaked open, slowly opening to the point it might be struggle to open fully all the way, making it difficult for the Autobots to see who is was bored. For a while, no one appeared in the docking bay, putting the entire team on edge, weapons ready to fire at the first sign of hostility. Finally, shadowy moment could be inside the ship as s form started down the ramp to reveal a mech of white, grey, and red coloring, a mech that half the team were familiar with.

“That’s Prowl!” Bulkhead was the first to shout in joy at a familiar face.

It indeed it was Prowl now that the team got a better look at him, heading straight for them before stopping and saluting to Optimus.

“Optimus, sir.” said Prowl. “Good to see you are well.”

“The pleasure is mine.” Optimus smiled. “We are glad to see you are well, Prowl.”

“We’ve lost contact of you a long time ago. We were afraid you perished.” Said Arcee.

“I have ran into some trouble in the past but I am far from offline as you can see.” He smirked a bit.

“Are you the only one abroad?” Optimus asked eyeing the ship that Prowl was on. It wasn’t as big as the Nemesis but it was quite fairly large that it would be difficult for one Autobot to command.

“No.” he answered. “I have other Autobot survivors that Jazz and I have picked up along the way.”

“Jazz is on board.” A glimmer of hope light Optimus’s spark, at mention of one of his oldest friends still alive.

“Yes. He and I have been wondering the stars together.” Prowl explained. “He and others are on their way down.

No sooner then he said that, the sound of peds could be heard echoing through the cargo hack before five mechs could be seen descending down the ramp. The first mech Optimus was pleased to see was Jazz, looking quite well and still holding his cool free attitude that Optimus always liked about the mech. He knew how to have fun and relax, and tried to make Optimus have fun, back when he was Orion Pax, live life a little and not be stuck in a data pad. The mech behind Jazz was a tall red, black, and grey mech with what looked like a cannon or something of the short resting on his shoulder. Behind him were two young mechs that most likely were part of Bumblebee and Smokescreen’s generation. One was of red, white, and grey color, with a shapely frame with three swords strapped to his frame, the other was red, orange, and yellow, with also a shapely frame that had mischievous look in his eyes. And last must be the medic of the group for he wore red and white colors with a blue visor, while staying quietly in the back of the group.

It wasn’t a large group of Autobots, it would have been nicer to see more of their people, but at this point Optimus was just happy to see that at least some Cybertronains were returning home.

“Wha’ up OP!” Jazz greeted as he came over to stand by Prowl.

“Hello old friend.” Optimus smiled, fighting the urge to pick up the smaller mech and hug him. It was funny how he was now the larger mech of the two. When he was Orion Pax, he remembered Jazz would use to haul him up into surprise hugs when the archivist wasn’t looking.

“Glad to see you too.” said Jazz, looking at the team. “And it looks like you gathered some good mechs while I wasn’t around. Wha’ up Ratch!”

“Hello Jazz.” Ratchet greeted back.

“Percy!” Wheeljack suddenly yelled with excitement.

“Wheeljack.” Percy, known as Preceptor greeted back, meeting Wheeljack, with Bulkhead trailing after Wheeljack, half way to greet another former Wrecker. “Nice to see you as well, Bulkhead.”

Back at Team Optimus, Acree leaned over to Ratchet, whispering. “Just what we need, another Wrecker.” But in good humor.

Optimus smiled at the Wreckers reunion before looking to the last three that he didn’t recognize before, but noted the one with the swords keeping glancing towards Ratchet, which caught the Prime’s interest.

“I know Preceptor, but I fear I don’t know the rest of your group, Prowl.” Said Optimus.

Prowl looked over his shoulder. “You probably wouldn’t know. They’re pretty much youngsters that haven’t made a name for themselves.”

“Speak for yourself Prowl!” the red and orange youngster suddenly shout, sounding a little insulted. “What would you call driving head first, breaking enemy line, and winning the battle that day, un? I didn’t see you doing slag.”

He suddenly heard Ultra Magnus groaned beside him, turning to his friend in time to see him running servo down in his face with irritated and miserable look. It would seem that Ultra Magnus knew this mech.

“That’s because you are the only one reckless to do so.” muttered Ultra Magnus.

If he was meant to be heard, Optimus wasn’t sure, but the younger one did perk up in surprise, as he peered over to see Ultra Magnus before a large grin appeared on his face.

“Maggie! I thought that was you!” he yelled for all to hear, surprising Team Prime by his outburst.

“How many times have I told you not to call me that?” Ultra Magnus growled in annoyance.

“And how many times did I say I think it suits you.” The young bot was suddenly in front of the large bot, grinning up at him.

“Hot Rod.” He growled in warning.

“Maggie.” He growled playfully back.

Prowl made a low groaning noise in back of his throat, pinching the planting between his optics.

“That’s Hot Rod. He’s a good kid, good solider, good fighter, but has a little bit of a rebellious problem.” Jazz explained to Optimus.

“It seems Ultra Magnus knows him quite well.” Optimus commented.

“Hot Rod was part of Wreckers for a while.” The white mech with the three swords explained, coming up to stand before Optimus, earning a glare from Prowl. “It is an honor to meet you, Optimus Prime.” He bowed.

Optimus stared down at the young mech bowing before him, trying to place a name with the face. There was this odd feeling that he couldn’t shake, as if he has meet the young mech somewhere before but couldn’t remember.

“I am Drift.” He introduced himself.

“It’s a please to meet you, Drift. I assume you know Ultra Magnus since you clearly know his relationship with Hot Rod?” asked Optimus.

“Yes. I too joined the Wreckers at one point, the same time as Hot Rod. But it was short.”

“A stray we were force to take in.” grumbled Prowl, which caused him to be elbowed in the side by Jazz.

Optimus ignored Prowl’s commented as he noted Ratchet walking over to the last new member that wore the colors of a medic. Not to mention he didn’t miss another glance that Drift shot at Ratchet before he looked away when Ratchet and other mech came over.

“Optimus.” Ratchet started. “This Red Alert. He was once my former student at the medical academy, not to mention also worked under Pharma in Delph during the war.”

Red Alert didn’t ringing any bells to him, for Ratchet had many students, which was why his old friend probably didn’t recognize his old student right away, but Pharma he did now. Back before the war, Pharma was another medic that was brilliant doctor in the work of medicine that it was impossible to not know who he was. He met Pharma a few times when he and Ratchet were together, which baffled Orion then for he could never figure out why Ratchet was with him. Sure Pharma may be highly respected doctor but he had an ego that was bigger than Lunar-1. He was a very vain mech that didn’t care for anything but himself and his career, Orion even doubt he even cared about Ratchet at all. He asked Ratchet once why he was even with a mech like Pharma but his old friend ignored his question and got very grouchy after that, so he never asked again.

When the war broke out and COM had to be named to serve under the new Prime, their relationship ended on a bad note when Ratchet earned the titled that Pharma wanted, going as far as saying he was the better doctor. Shortly then he was assigned to Delph to run the medic center there and left without another word to Ratchet. Even if Ratchet didn’t show he was hurting, Optimus knew better that Pharma really left a mark on him that never truly healed that allowed Ratchet to move on.

The last that Optimus or anyone even heard of Pharma was that an explosion happen on Delph, a rust plague that took out everyone, all but Pharma who had disappeared shortly after the plague. Many believe that the DJD caused the plague for their home base was near the medical center’s border.

“I am glad to have you with us, Red Alert.” Optimus smiled at the young medic mech. “Ratchet needs all the help he can get. And with hopefully more Autobots returning home, they will need medical attention.

“I’m just happy to help in any way I can.” Red Alert said nervously but smiled.

 

 

Returning back to the heart of Iacon, after reuniting with old friends, and meeting new ones, they finally got down to business, and first order of business was promoting Bumblebee. And after the ceremony, it was time to discussions the All-Spark.

“Wheeljack, Preceptor, and I will go and retrieve the All-spark on Wheeljack’s ship. Ultra Magnus and Prowl will be left in charge while we are away.” Optimus ordered.

“Are you sure you don’t need more of us to go with?” Arcee asked.

“No. I need the rest of you to stay here and watch the Deceptican prisoners and help build our plant, and hopefully welcome anymore refuges. I need Wheeljack’s knowledge of space travel, as well as Preceptor’s science’s expertise when we find the All-spark, to see if anything is wrong with its container.” Optimus explained.

“You mean the container might be broken?” Smokescreen asked, worried.

Preceptor snorted. “I highly doubt it. The metal used to create it was one of strongest materials found in the galaxy.”

“How would you know that?” Bumblebee was the one to ask this time.

“Because, Preceptor was the one that created the container.” Prowl stated. “Not to mention possibly the only one to fix any damage to it.”

“I was a scientist before I was Wrecker.” Preceptor smiled sleepily.

“Who would want to go back to space anyway after wondering the stars for like… forever? Plus it sounds like a pain in aft job.” Hot Rod declared.

“Hot Rod.” Ultra Magnus warned the young speeder.

“What? It is!”

Ultra Magnus groaned. “My apologies, sir.”

“It’s alright Ultra Magnus.” Optimus smiled at Hot Rod. “I always admire free speck, especially from the younger generation.”

Hot Rod grinned in returned, causing a strange glitter through Optimus’s spark that he has never felt before but ignored.

 

 

Work carried on after Optimus and his team left to search for the All-spark. Bulkhead, Prowl, and Jazz over saw the rebuilt of the city, while Arcee, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Drift, and Hot Rod scouted out and searched for any signs of Shockwave and Starscream, well aware they were still out there, waiting to make their next move.

“It feels so good to cruise through Cybertron again!” Hot Rod yelled, speeding up ahead of Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen.

“Hot Rod! Stay with the team!” Magnus yelled.

But in response he got a laugh from the speedster.

“Come Magnus, let him enjoy it. It is nice to be able to drive on our home plant.” Said Smokescreen.

“He needs to stay information.” Their leader growled.

“’He needs to stay information.’” Hot Rod mimicked. “You need to lighten up, Maggie! It’s not like I’m leaving you guys in the dust. I mean I could easily so since I’m the fastest bot here!”

“Now hold up!” Smokescreen speed up and drove next to Hot Rod. “Who says you’re the fastest bot here! I bet I’m faster than you!”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe it is.”

“Well, in that case. Challenge accepted!” with that, Hot Rod took off.

“No fair!” Smokescreen took off after him.

“Hot Rod! Smokescreen! Return at once!” but Ultra Magnus call fell on deaf ears.

Both Hot Rod and Smokescreen raced through The Sea Of Rust, leaving Ultra Magnus in the dust. They really shouldn’t have taken off like that, and knew they were supposed to be on patrol, but it’s been so long since they’ve had a chance to really go for a drive on their home plant’s roads. And the chance of a race between to young speeders, to prove who was the fastest, was also hard to pass up.

They zigged and zagged here and there, racing up and down old roads, avoiding obstacles in the way, making the challenge more fun. It was the best kind of race that anyone could ask for.

They continued on like this for another five minutes, with Hot Rod in the lead, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks, allowing Smokescreen to whoosh right pass him. After first, Smokescreen thought he manage to past the other speedster and was the winner, but then he released that Hot Rod wasn’t following him anymore and was in his root mode. Worried, he made a U-turn and returned to Hot Rod’s side just as the mech returned back to root mode.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, going back to root mode.

“Shhh!” Hot Rod hushed him, moving over to a large messy area, pulling his guns out.

Quietly, Hot Rod approached around the corner of what was once a building and peered around the edge to see two shadowy figures at the end. They were grumbling something to each other, while throwing trash to the side as if they were searching for something. Seeing the two distracted, it was the perfect time to catch them off guard and force them to surrender.

“Hands up!” Hot Rod ordered, guns trailed on the two unknowns. “Are you Autobots or Decepticans?”

The answer he received was a cackle as they emerge from shadows to reveal two large massive bots with claw servos and fang mouths. “Neither.”

In a blink of an eye, they transformed into two large wing monsters and charge for them.

“Predacons!” Smokescreen exclaimed behind Hot Rod and began to fire.

Not sure what a Predacon was, or did he really care, and started to follow Smokescreens lead and fire at the beasts that continued to come at them. But the Predacons were unfazed by their weapons and continued forward.

Seeing that they weren’t slowing down the slightest, Hot Rod and Smokescreen quickly jumped out of the way at the last second, each one with a Predacon at their heel. Hot Rod quickly transformed, relying on his speed to put some distance between him and the Predcaon as he tried to come up with a plan.

Quickly, he took a sudden sharp turn to the left, dodging the Predacon as it tried to lung right at him but instead slid and crashed into the wall, causing rubble to fall over it. Transformer back to his root mode, Hot Rod pulled out his blasters and start shooting at the buried Predacon with everything he had. Shooting until he couldn’t shoot anymore, Hot Rod lowered his weapons and approached the Prediacon with caution. No movement came from rubble, causing Hot Rod to lower his guard a little as he came right up to it. In an instant, the Predacon burst through the rubble, knocking Hot Rod back as hehit the ground hard from the impact. Groaning in pain, Hot Rod carefully sat up and inspected his side for any damage but found none. The roar of the Predacon brought Hot Rod back to the situation as he looked up in time to see the Predacon charging right at him, weak and defenseless.

Just as the Predacon made a lung for him, Ultra Magnus came crashing into the beast’s side and sent him flying once more into another wall.

“Stand back and get to safety!” Ultra Magnus ordered. “I’ll handle the Predacon.”

Not arguing with Magnus, for once, Hot Rod got up to his peds and moved away from the fight and found a safe place to nurse his wounded side in the meantime.

The fight continued on between Ultra Magnus and the Predacon, clashing together in one big blur to the point it was difficult to tell who had the upper hand. Not too far he could see Smokescreen taking on the other one and was actually doing fairly well against the beast thanks to the phase shifter on his wrist. Boy that would have come in handy for him a few minutes ago if he had it.

To busy watching Smokescreen, Hot Rod failed to see the beating Ultra Magnus was received from his Predacon until a horrible sound of metal ripped through the air, just in time for Hot Rod to see a terribly battered Ultra Magnus hit the ground.

“Magnus!” he yelled, catching Smokescreen’s attention to see their leader was down and out.

Quickly, Smokescreen made run for Ultra Magnus and threw himself over the bot just as the Predacon made a sweep for the injured bot.

Seeing the Predacon confuse by this, Hot Rod shot at the beast with everything he had as Smokescreen requested a ground bridge.

In a second, a ground bridge popped up in their location, inches away from where Ultra Magnus laid. Finishing firing, Hot Rod made a run for Ultra Magnus’s side and helped Smokescreen drag the bigger bot through the portal and away from the two Predacon that tried to attack them just as the bridge disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet and First Aid were waiting for Ultra Maguns’s team on the other side of the Ground Bridge, and quickly took Ultra Magnus from Hot Rod and Smokescreen and rest him on the medical berth, getting to work right away. Seeing that they were only in the way at this point, Drift came in and half forced Hot Rod to leave the med bay, telling him it wasn’t his fault, with Smokescreen following close behind out the door.

It was hour later that Ratchet and First Aid stabilized Ultra Magnus, and fixed the worst of his injuries, and put him into temporary statics lock to rest properly. There was moment there that is was touch and go, the Predacon’s attack was more severe than expected, but with Ratchet’s vast knowledge and First Aid’s skill they were able to save the large mech. Ratchet was the only one in the medbay right now while First Aid was out scouting the old Iacon General Hospital for any useful supplies that they would need. Even with the Nemesis so well equipped there were still things that the ship’s medical bay lacked that they needed.

Ratchet was busy cleaning his tools after the surgery performed on Ultra Mangus, that he didn’t look up up from his work when the med bay doors opened and closed.

He continued to work a few more moments before he finally spoke up. “If you want something then come over here so I can see your face at least.”

He heard a little squeak from the bot, surprised none the less, but did as Ratchet said and walked around the table until he was face to face with the medic.

Ratchet briefly looked up at the white mech, known as Drift if he remembered correctly, as the young bot looked down at his peds nervously while pulling his servos.

“What do you want?” Ratchet growled, feeling annoyed now.

Drift jumped again at Ratchet’s demand but did not squeak this time.

“Shouldn’t you be off with Bumblebee and the others looking for the Predacons?”

This time, the kid did answer him. “Hot Rod didn’t want to leave Ultra Magnus, he’s worried about him.”

Ratchet paused in his work, feeling a little guilt now for snapping at Drift when he was just being a good friend. But that didn’t exactly explain why he was bothering Ratchet.

“Ultra Magnus’s condition is stable but placed in temporary stasis lock in the meantime.” Ratchet explained. “If Hot Rod wants to know how he is doing then he should have come and ask himself.”

“Actually he doesn’t know I’m talking to you know. And Magnus’s condition wasn’t the only thing I’m in here for.” Drift fidgeted, avoiding Ratchet’s gaze.

Now he was getting annoyed. “Look. I don’t have time for this none sense, not with a team leader down and out, two Decepticans loose, and not to mention now the increase numbers of Predacons. If you have something to say then spit it out so we can be on our!”

Drift flinched back at Ratchet’s words, making the old medic feel a little bad but stood firm. They didn’t have time to play games after all.

Drift looked away shyly for a moment, a little hurt by Ratchet’s harsh words, but finally found the courage to look Ratchet in the eye and stood up straight with a sad and disappointed look on his face.

“You really don’t remember me, do you.” He whispered, just loud enough for Ratchet to hear.

“Excuse me?” said Ratchet.

Unfortunately, his answer only made Drift draw back to himself and pushed away from the table, turning to leave. “Never mind, it’s not important. I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

“Hold It!” Ratchet ordered as Drift froze in place, looking at the medic like a deer out in headlights. “Come back here.”

The speedster didn’t move for a moment, still frozen in place that Ratchet was quickly growing angry and ready to snap at him again when Drift finally did move back over to him. His head was lowered as if he were a sparkling in trouble and facing its creator for punishment. Primus, this mech did really know how to get under his plating, didn’t he.

“Now.” He started. “What do mean I don’t remember you? You have to remember kid that I’ve had many patience in the past and I can’t always remember their names or faces all the time.”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say for the sad pitiful look on Drift’s face only dropped more, but it was the truth. With the war raging on for so long, while saving so many lives, it was difficult to keep track of it all.

“It was before the war.” Drift began. “Right before the Decepticans really rose to fight the Senate. You once had a clinic down in the Dead End.”

Ah yes, his clinic. Everyone asked Ratchet why he bothered to open that little clinic there in one of the worse parts of Cybertron where all the leakers, prostitutes, and drug dealers dwell there. Some say it was almost as bad as Kaon, if not worse, and some days to Ratchet it was just as worse as Kaon. But despite all that, and the disgusted looks he got when he mention his clinic, Ratchet didn’t care what people thought, to this day he’s still glad he opened that little clinic and help so many bots that desperately needed help when they had nowhere else to turn to. It truly brought him joy back then to help someone in need, even where there was no profit, just as long as he knew he was able to make a difference. But when the war broke out he was force to close down the clinic, by order of the Senate, and became the MCO for the new Prime that was Optimus.

To this day still it made him mad that he was force to close his clinic down but knew when the war came no one was safe.

“So you were a patient of mine at the Dead End, then? If you know that then you must be. Although that was a long time ago and you are pretty young still…”

“I was.” He agreed, smiling a little. “I was a youngling then when you found me, barely a grown mech.”

“I found you?” Ratchet asked, unsure.

Drift nodded. “Like I said, it was right before the war, there is a good chance you didn’t remember me then.” He face dropped. “And I wasn’t really proud of myself then either. I… I made a lot of bad decisions then.”

Ratchet remained quiet.

“I was an orphan, my creators abandon me on the streets, and I was force to make a living in the Dead End. I got myself in the wrong group of people and then soon found myself selling my frame when I was still a youngling… I did what I could to survive then, just to keep my tanks full and figure out how to get my next meal. And then I got hooked on Syk and Boosters and quickly became addicted to it. You’ve worked in the Dead End long enough and got quite a few addicts in so you know how it goes.”

He did. Drug addiction was the number one problem in the Dead End then. And the mechs he helped out didn’t always end well.

“I was with a client one day, still a little high from my last dose, and I still don’t know what happen then but he got angry at me with something or another, and just started hitting me. I couldn’t process fast enough of what happen so I couldn’t defend myself properly as he continued to hit him to the point I couldn’t stop him. Thankfully he stopped after hitting me enough times, leaving me dying in a back alley where I was slowly bleeding.

“I was terrified then. Everything hurt, and I couldn’t move a single limb because of the pain. I thought that was it for me, I thought that I was going to die there. I was starting to say my last prayer to Primus, promising all these things that I would change if I lived through this, even though I know I wasn’t going too… That is when I saw you.

“As if Primus heard me, you appeared before me Ratchet.

“I don’t really remember what happen during then. I blacked out from the pain after you tried to get me to answer you. But when I came to, I was in your clinic and you were hovering over me, worried about me.” Drift smiled. “To actually have someone worry about me… I can’t explain to you what that feels like… to have someone to actually care about me for once in my life… Then you started to scold me once you were sure I was well.” He chuckled. “The look on your face then still makes me smile at how angry you were at me and started to go on and on about someone my age was too young to put myself through that hell by sell my frame off to others. It made me feel good when you did that. And once you calmed down, you smiled at me and place your hand on my shoulder and said these word to me that change my life forever. ‘Listen to me, kid. I saved your life today. What happens next is up to you. Get a paint ‘n’ polish and visit the functionists downtown, see if they can match you up to a job. You’re special, I can tell. Now get-“

“-out there and prove me right.” Ratchet finish with a whisper as he finally remembered the kid.

Drift smiled happily. “Yes. And after you patched me and send me on my way, I did try to do better, I really did, but sadly old habits die hard and I fell back right into.”

A dark look fell over Drift. “On the day that the revolution rose, and the council strike back, I lost a close friend of mine that day. And I’m ashamed to say that during my angry I made pour decisions then and joined the Decepticans to take some form of vengeance on the council. I took the name of Deadlock then, becoming one of the most feared Decepticans know in the galaxy.”

Deadlock.

Now that was a name that Ratchet know all too well sadly. Every Autobot has heard of Deadlock and know his reputation for showing no bot any mercy. It was hard to believe that this kid, the very same one he saved a long time ago and standing before him shyly, was that very wicked Decepticans.

“And I know that I can never truly make up for all the things I’ve done then but I wish to try to amend most of the damage I have done.” He looked up at Ratchet with the saddest optics that he has ever seen. “I’m sorry that I turned out so terrible, to let you down. I know you expected me to do great things, but instead I did the opposite.”

Lubricants leaking down Drift’s cheeks now as his EMP field pulsed with pure sadness and grief.

“I don’t even know where to begin to ask you’re forgiveness Ratchet. You were the only one that truly believed in me then; saw something more worthy then a pathetic little leaker that sold himself to the next bidder. And I go and frag that all up… and just end up disappointing you…”

At this point, Ratchet moved around the work bench when Drift broke down sobbing his optics out, and placed a comforting arm over the young mech’s shoulders.

“Shh... hush now.” Ratchet whispered. “None that, I won’t stand for self-pity.”

Drift cleaned his face. “Sorry.” He muttered.

“It’s okay.” Ratchet patted his back and took a step back to face Drift. “Now why don’t I talk and you listen.”

Not trusting his voice box at the moment, Drift nodded with a watery smile.

Ratchet look at Drift with a full smile, taking him in for a moment of the bot that he once knew was all grown up now. Once he saw that Drift finally stop feeling sorry for himself, Ratchet continued to smile until he grabbed his wrench off the table and whacked Drift over the head with it.

“OW!” Drift yelled, holding his helm. “What was that for?”

“For thinking that I would think any less of you now back then!” Ratchet yelled. “Listen kid. I know you screwed up. Pit, we’ve all screwed up in the past, even I have made some mistakes but that doesn’t make us any less then slag. And I don’t need someone to make up my judgement of screw ups for me when I have been on line way before them, when I of all mechs have not right to do so!”

Drift drew in himself, feeling stupid and embarrass now, which did not go unnoticed by Ratchet.

Sighing, Ratchet reached out and place a gentle servo on Drift’s shoulders and smiled at him. “You do not need to apologize to me kid; you could never really let me down. Overcoming an addiction is extremely difficult for anyone and it takes many years to be cure of it, and even then there are those that relapse after they are cured.”

“Yeah but I’m not happy of how I overcame my addiction.” He admits.

“True it may not have been the best way but for everyone it works differently. And the fact you came over you addition, learned from your mistakes, and trying to be a better bot. Well, I don’t know what more I could ask from you, Drift. You’ve already achieved what I know you could.”

He achieved what Ratchet knew he could. Hearing him actually say that to Drift, that he did what no other bot thought Drift could, other than Ratchet, sent a warm pulse through his spark, making him smile with lubricants building in his optics again.

“Thank you, Ratchet.” He whispered, whipping his cheeks from the fallen lubricant.

Ratchet smiled in return.

A large cough behind them startled the two mechs as they quickly separated and turned around to see a grinning Hot Rod be the door.

“Sorry to ruin the beautiful moment between you two,” if it was possible his grin grew into a shit eating grin. “But I thought I drop by to see how Maggie was doing.”

Ratchet grumbled to himself saying how there was no privatize around here anymore, as he went to check on Ultra Magnus real quick in the other room, leaving Drift and Hot Rod alone.

“You two looked quite cozy there.” Hot Rod commented as he came to stand beside Drift.

Drift blushed in response.

“You’re face tells me that something happened!” Hot Rod pointed.

“N-Nothing happened!” Drift quickly said.

“Nothing you didn’t want to happen you mean.”

“Roddy!”

Hot Rod laughed.

“This is the med bay so quiet voices!” Ratchet snapped at them when he returned.

Hot Rod and Drift lowered their helms. “Sorry.” They said in union.

“Just don’t do it again.” Said Ratchet. “Now as for Ultra Magnus, he’s condition is stable enough to allow visitors right now. He’s also in temporary statics lock so don’t expect him to be awake anytime soon.”

“But he’s going to be okay, right?” Hot Rod asked in concern.

“Yes, he will be fine and make a full recovery.” Ratchet assured him. “You can come and see him now if you wish.”

Not bothering to reply, Hot Rod quickly entered the private room that Ultra Magnus was placed in, with Drift and Ratchet following behind.

The room wasn’t really huge but big enough to fit a mech of Ultra Magnus’s size comfortably. There were a few machine’s attached to Magnus, beeping every once in a while, as well as energon tubes hooked into his system.

Seeing his battered and motionless frame laying on the medic berth like that, machines and tubes attached everywhere on him, twisted Hot Rod’s spark. It was his fault that Ultra Magnus was here, injured because of his recklessness.

“You sure he’s okay…” Hot Rod asked quietly as he came up to Magnus’s side, afraid to touch him.

Ratchet scowled, ready to shoot out a comment about his medic skills, until he felt a servo rest on his shoulder. He looked to see Drift smile at him and mouth ‘please be nice to him’ to Ratchet.

Looking back, Ratchet watched Hot Rod gently caressed Magnus’s cheek. Being a medic for so long as him you come to wittiness many emotional moments between patients and visitors, it was easy to tell who were the friends, the family, and lovers when they came. And right now he was witnessing the later.

It would seem that Ultra Magnus did have a bit of a personal life outside the law.

“Honestly I expected him to be in worse shape considering the beating he took from the Predacon for me.” Said Hot Rod, stepping back until he noticed Magnus’s claw servo. “What happen to his servo? Did the Predacon do this?”

“No, that’s an old injury he received back on Earth.” Ratchet told him.

Hot Rod nodded, looking a little relieved.

“He seems to be doing well.” Said Drift.

“He’ll be back on his peds before we know it.” Said Ratchet. “We should let him rest for now. You can come visit him later if you wish once he’s out of statics.”

“I would like that.” Hot Rod smiled, touching his claw servo before he followed Ratchet out with Drift.

Drift came up beside Hot Rod and placed him arm around his shoulders and hugged his friend.

“He’ll be okay.” He told Hot Rod.

Hot Rod smiled, or tried to. “I know.”

“Hey.” Drift looked to Ratchet for a moment then to Hot Rod. “I know what might cheer you up. Why don’t we ask Ratchet for your birth records?”

“Birth records?” Ratchet asked as he turned to the youngsters, confused.

Hot Rod brightens up at that. “Yeah, I’ve actually been trying to find my creators since the war. I’ve been an orphan since I was a sparkling.”

Ratchet frowned. “Sadly since the war it’s common for many sparklings to become orphans. Not to mention most medic records, such as birth records, have been lost or destroyed since the war.”

Hot Rod snorted. “I know that. You think I was born yesterday?”

Ratchet gave him an annoyed look.

He sighed. “I know my birth records are destroyed, that’s why I’ve been asking every medic I’ve met if they remember delivering me.”

“Do you have a fried processor!?” Ratchet growled. “Do you not realize that it’s impossible for any medic to remember every single delivery that they made. Some make three deliveries in a solar cycle.

“I’m not stupid!” Hot Rod growled. “It would have to be a unique situation for any medic to remember a sparkling they delivered.” He then smirked, looking smug. “Fortunately for me, mine was a unique situation. When I was old enough to try to search my creators, I decided to scan my CNA to see where I came from. You see I grew up in a orphanage in Paxton, so imagine my surprise when I learn half of my date is Iacon and the other half is Kaon. How many mechs have that kind of date?”

The answer was not that many. A union between someone from Iacon and Kaon was rare but not unheard of, Orion and Megatronus were perfect examples of that. Sadly unions such as those were looked down upon and not many end up keep the sparkling from their union for most ended up being unwanted.

“You do understand that there is a possibility you might be a bastard sparkling then. Most of those kind of unions never ended happily.” Ratchet explained.

But Hot Rod looked determined. “I’m aware of the possibility but I need to know where I come from. And every medic I have asked, that’s dealt with delivering Iacon and Kaon pairs if they have any record or memory of me. You are possibly the last medic-“

“He’s not the last one.” Dirft muttered.

“-that would know or remember where I came from, I need to know Ratchet. I can’t help but feel like I was meant for something important.” Hot Rod placed a servo over his spark. “Something great.”

He can understand Hot Rod’s need to know where he came from, he really does. But the only sparkling he’s ever delivered that possessed Iacon and Kaon coding was Orion’s sparkling, and he was last one Ratchet delivered.

“I’m sorry Hot Rod. But the only sparkling I delivered that possessed that coding was a long time ago and did not have your name. I was their when its carrier named it.” Ratchet told him sadly.

Instead of looking sad and upset, like Ratchet thought he would, Hot Rod looked confused for a second before smiled when he realized what Ratchet meant.

“Hot Rod’s not my name.” he said.

Now it was Ratchet that was lost.

Dirft chuckled a little. “It’s a nickname that he demands that everyone calls him.”

“Only because my name is so old fashion.” Hot Rod mumbled. “I mean, who would take me seriously out on the battlefield with an old name like that. I wanted a name that everyone will remember, a name no one will forget!”

“And you picked Hot Rod?” Ratchet stared at the said mech.

“Because I’m hot like fire.” He licked the tip of his finger and touched his hip while making hissing nose as he did.

Drift shook his head but smiled, while Ratchet just wondered if this kid was for real.

“It’s also short for his full name.” Drift pointed out.

“I’m almost afraid to ask what it is now.” Ratchet muttered.

“You better tell him your full name Roddy.” Said Drift.

Hot Rod pouted. “Fine. My actual name is Rodimus. Happy?”


	4. Chapter 4

_“I can’t raise him, you know that Ratchet. It’s not fair to him to be caught in his creators’ war.”_

_“No, I suppose not.” Ratchet agreed._

_“He needs to choose his own path and not have Megatron, or I, choose for him just because me made him. Everyone has the right to make their own choice.” Lubricants began to leak down his metal cheeks, “I don’t want to give him up, Ratchet, I really don’t. But the future of our race needs me, the Autobots need a leader. And I can’t be that leader with a sparkling. That’s why I have to give him up.”_

“Optimus?”

“Huh?” Optimus looked to meet Wheeljack’s optics.

Wheeljack frowned. “I was asking if you’re sure that the All-Spark was here? Are you feeling okay?”

“Oh.” Optimus responded. “My apologies, Wheeljack. I was lost in another world.”

Ever since they left Cybertron, Optimus has been fled with memories of his sparkling, something that has never happen before since he was always careful monitoring his emotions on the battlefield. He just couldn’t understand why he kept thinking of his sparkling, it was very strange.

“Do you need me pull Percy out of his zone?” Wheeljack looked back to see his fellow Wrecker working on a large container that he’s been tinkering with since they left Cybertron. Considering how long the All-Spark been lost who knows what it’s conditions would be, even if it was made from the strongest material in the galaxy, Preceptor wanted to be prepared, just in case.

“No, it’s alright. I don’t think it’s important enough to pull him from his work.” Replied Optimus.

Wheeljack didn’t seem to believe him but let it go. “Anyways. We’ve arrived at the coordinates that you gave me.”

 

 

The stars were beautiful, even when they were racing past them in hyperspace; it was a wonderful experience that never gets old. Megatron remembered when the Nemesis was cruising through hyperspace, it was nothing compared to what he was seeing, what he was experience now, caught up in the experience.

“One of the many upgrades I made to your weaken form, all necessary to reach Cybertron.” Unicron’s voice echoed behind Megatron, as the god’s enormous size shadowed him.

Not long ago, Megatron stood at the edge of the abyss, ready to join the Well to only find himself trap in the shadows until Uniron appeared before him. Uniron informed him that since Dark Energon, his life force, once course through Megatron’s veins, it sealed his fate that he would never be allowed to return to the Well of Sparks. The news was hard to take in for the once mighty warlord, to never join the Well of Sparks and reunite with friends and family, but most of all he would never see Optimus again. Despite their tragic break up when they were still bondmates, deep down Megatron still loved him even if he was his sworn enemy.

The only good thing that did came out was when Megatron learned from Unicron that Primus lived once more, that Optimus succeeded in reviving Cybertron. Just from that little bit of information Megatron was able to find a little peace from that. But that peace did not last long when Megatron felt a wave of pain rush over his form as Unicron resurrected his deceased form while upgrading him to fit Unicorn’s needs. Once back from the grave, more or less, Unicron took control and shot them out of the earth’s ocean and into the stars making a direct course to Cybertron.

The thought of returning to Cybertron, it didn’t seem real to Meagtron that this was indeed happening, and that he did come back from the dead and on direct course to home.

What will happen once they reach there? Will he reunite with his men? Did the Autobots win the war? Was Starscream leading the troops in a false goal? All these questions flashed in his mind.

“So,” he turned to face the large form of Unicron. Wishing to know the god’s goals and where Megatron stands in them. “We are to rule together, as one?”

“You will rule nothing!” Unicron declared, shoot a purple beam of light from his optics to Megatron.

Megatron screamed in pain under the wrath of the Chaos Bringer before collapsing to the ground.

“I travel to Cybertron for one reason only. To destroy Primus, personally.” Said Unicron.

Coldness seized Megatron’s spark, as he stared up at Unicron with a look of horror. “But to destroy Primus is to destroy Cybertron.”

But Unicron remain unconcerned of this. “Thus will begin a new age, the age of chaos.”

Perhaps, it was best that Megatron had remained offline. So he did not have to wittiness the destruction for everything he care and loved before his very optics.

 

 

The world came to a screeching halt for Ratchet, followed by a large crash of shattered glass that he swore he heard somewhere behind him, as he stared at the young mech in front of him

Dear Primus! It is Rodimus! How did he not notice it before!

Now that he actually got a good look at him, Ratchet could clearly see Orion in him. His frame was very similar to that of Orion Pax’s frame as well as large blue optics he inherited from his carrier. The red coloring definitely came from Orion as well as the hints of yellow he inherited from Orion’s carrier. The orange was what threw Ratchet off for he forgets that he injected color nanites into the sparkling to hide the silver color plating he got from Megatron. Rodimus also inherited Megatron’s pointed armor it would see, as well as his stubborn personality.

Overall, Rodimus was the perfect blend of Megatron and Orion Pax.

Suddenly the room seems to start to spin for Ratchet, and when did the air get so thick.

“Ratchet?” It was Drift that was calling him. “Are you alright?”

Hearing his name, Ratchet pulled himself together and looked at the two youngsters staring at him.

“Yes,” he coughed. “I’m fine.”

Drift didn’t look to convince, worried about Ratchet, but let him be in the meantime. Rodimus on the other hand gave him a suspicious look.

“You’re not telling us something.” Rodimus stared at him suspiciously.

Ratchet ignored him, going back to his work.

Rodmius kept studying Ratchet for a good minute before something dawned on him. “Oh Primus! You do remember me!”

Ratchet’s spark twisted.

“Don’t be ridicules! I told you I have only delivered one sparkling with that coding and it wasn’t you! Now get out of my med bay! I have to work to do!” At this point Ratchet didn’t care he was raising his voice, he just needed to get Rodimus out of here before he said something he’ll regret.

Dear Primus! What is he going to tell Optimus when he returns?

“Perhaps we should leave Ratchet to his work, Roddy.” Drift suggested.

But Rodimus didn’t look like he was ready to give up and was ready to argue when the med bay doors open.

“Yo Ratchet.” Jazz entered the bay but stopped when he noticed the heavy tension in the room. “Is everything alright here? I can come back later if you need me to.”

“No, no it’s alright Jazz.” Ratchet quickly stopped him before he left, grateful for Jazz’s timing. “What is it that you need?”

“Well, I just came to find the younglings,” he pointed to Rodimus and Drift, earning a glare from Rodimus for being called a youngling, “to tell them that they’re need on a mission.”

“What kind of mission.” Rodimus perked up at that, forgotten all about their pervious conversation much to Ratchet’s relief.

“Bumblebee and the others came back from finding Predaking. It seems the king of beast doesn’t know of the other two either so that leaves the Decepticons and that they are up to their old tricks. So Prowl got Knock Out to talk, and is organizing a team to head to Megatron’s old fortress to find out where Shockwave’s old labs are since it would be him continuing on the cloning process.” Said Jazz.

“Shockwave did have several labs during the war.” Said Drift.

“It’s something at least.” Said Ratchet.

“When do we leave?” Rodimus asked eagerly.

“As soon as possible.” Jazz replied.

“Let’s go, Drift.” Not waiting for his friend to reply, Rodimis grabbed Drift’s arm and quickly drag him out of the bay.

Once the youngsters were gone, Ratchet let out a huge sigh of relief.

“You sure you’re okay, Ratch?” Jazz asked when he noticed Ratchet sighed.

“Honestly Jazz,” he looked to his friend. “I’m not sure.”

 

 

 

 

“Lord Smokescreen, emperor of destruction.”

“Nice.” Rodimus laughed.

“Would you take this serious?” Bulkhead scolded. “That’s bad mojo there.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rodimus wave him off. “Now get up, I want to give it a go.”

Bulkhead shook his head.

Meanwhile, Drift was bring up the main computer of Darkmount, accessing all files of Shockwave and his labs. The security was tight but luckily for Drift, after he left the Decepticons, they didn’t change the security system much when he was still Deadlock, so hacking in was a breeze.

“Should I be concern how easily you’re getting into their system?” Arcee asked, a little suspicious.

“I’ve worked with systems like this before so it’s all familiar to me.” Drift answered easily, leaving out how he was a Decepticons in the past, and wanting to keep it that way.

“Let him work, Arcee. Drift got us in and found what we need about Shockwave.” Bumblebee defended him.

“Just a little more, and… ah hah! There we go.” Punching the last key code, Drift successfully brought up everything on Shockwave.

“Good work, Drift.” Bumblebee praised him.

“Is that everything?” Arcee asked.

Drift nodded. “It should be. I did a complete search of Shockwave or anything related to Shockwave, and this what it brought up in the search.”

“Let’s download the data and get out of here. When we get to base we’ll analyze it later.” Ordered Bumblebee.

“The download will take about ten minutes or so.” Drift informed.

Bumblebee opened his mouth to answer but the sound of jet engines echoed through the air cut him off, catching everyones attention.

“Something is coming our way.” Bulkhead pointed towards Cybertron’s moon, where a small approaching dot could be seen.

“What’s that?” Rodimus asked.

Arcee narrowed her optics. “Predaking?”

Bumblebee frowned. “No, moving to fast.

“Starscream?” asked Bulkhead.

“You think Starscream would come here if he knew we are here?” Drift stated.

Bulkhead hummed. “Good point.”

“Here it comes.” Said Bumblebee.

The object turned out to be a jet, as it head right at them and transform at the last minute and landed right before Bumblebee, Arcee, and Drift.

It was a tall large mech with silver plating and earthy color spikes covering all over his body, with a haunting eerie purple glow came from him, sending shivers down the Autobots spines as he stood up tall and glared down at all of them.

“Minions of the Prime,” said the giant figure, “prepare to be obliterated!”

Quickly the autobots regroup, backing away from the new enemy, or in this case, old enemy.

“Megatron!?” Bumblebee gasped.

“That’s old bucket head!” Rodimus exclaimed.

“You speared Megatron with a giant saber and mange to miss his sparkchamber.” Smokescreen said to Bumblebee.

Drift narrowed his optics as he placed both servos on his swords. “I’m sensing powerful negative energy coming from him.”

“How are you still alive!?” demanded Arcee.

“And where did you score the upgrades.” Demanded Bulkhead.

“Megatron cannot answer you at this moment, but I can inform you that with upmost authority that he owes his new live to me, Unicron!” he glared down at that. “And I will not be so easy to deliver into oblivion.”

“Is he for real?” Rodimus asked.

“On Earth we discovered that the plant’s core is actually Unicron. We defeated him before already.” Bumblebee informed.

“Well, apparently you didn’t do a very good job at it if he’s standing before us in Megatron’s body!” yelled Rodimus.

“What’s he doing?” Drift asked.

A purple glow of light surrounded both of Megatron’s servos, too bright for them to see until the light disappeared and revealed that his hands were now two large spiky cannons.

“Oh scrap.” Rodimus muttered.

Megatron, or Unicron in this case, began to firing on the Autobots as the Autobots quickly fired back. The Autobots released everything they had on Megatron, hitting him square on the chest even but the bot did not even flinch at the attacks. Seeing their attempts were futile, they quickly took shelter behind the thrown as Megatron kept firing at them.

“We need to retreat!” said Arcee.

“She’s right, we can’t stay here.” Said Drift.

“The only way out is down.” Said Smokescreen.

“We can’t call a ground bridge until we create some space between Unicron and us.” Bulkhead pointed out.

“Well, whatever we are going to do we need to do it fast!” Rodimus fired around the throne a few times before coming back. “He’s got us pin down!”

“Behold the power of choas!” yelled Megatron.

That didn’t sound good.

No sooner than Megatron cried out, a spear was shot through the throne and lodged inside the backrest, missing both Bumblebee and Smokescreen. That was when Bumblebee heard a familiar beeping noise.

“Let’s roll.” He ordered.

The Autobots quickly scrambled out from behind the throne and raced past Megatron as they all transformed and raced off to the edge of the tower, just as the bomb in the spear went off. Bumblebee was the only one that tranformed back to root mode as he shoot down below as they continued to freefall, creating a new entry way to the lower levels down below. Bumblebee landed on peds with a loud thug and quickly turned back into his car mode as he and his team raced off down the hall.

So far they have seem to be able to avoid Megatron for he hasn’t pursuit them down here, but that didn’t mean he has completely given up on them yet.

They raced down the hall, picking up speed as they saw the door up ahead as it open up to them to reveal a dead end of a cliff with a smelting pot waiting at the bottom.

“Stop!” Arcee yelled as she quickly transformed back into her root mode to slow herself down.

Seeing the danger ahead, everyone followed Acree’s lead and transformed back into root mode.

Safe, for the time being, everyone looked over the edge of the cliff and stared down in disbelief.

“A smelting pit!” Bulkhead exclaimed in shock.

“Cybertron has been dormant for thousands of years but that is still burning!?” Arcee growled.

“Jazz!” Bumblebee comm.

_“I hear you Bee, what’s up?”_

“We need a ground bridge, now!”

_“You all alright? What’s-“_

“Heads up!” yelled Rodimus.

Before they could react, the ground beneath their peds exploded, sending the bots over the edge and towards the smelting pit below. But at the last minute, Bulkhead grabbed hold of the edge with one servo and with other grabbed Drift’s servo who grabbed onto Arcee’s, who grabbed Smokescreen’s before anyone could fall into the pot below.

Bumblebee and Rodimus still remain up above as they quickly scrambled to their friends’ aid. Bumblebee was the first to approach, but as he did so, the edge that Bulkhead held on to began to crumble under his servo. Acting quickly, Bumblebee lunged forward and grabbed onto Bulkhead’s servo before he and their friends fell to their deaths.

The sound of jet engines above brought them back as Megatron’s jet form flow above them, circling until it landed down behind the Autobots.

Rodimus quickly put himself between Megatron and his fallen friends, training his blasters on Megatron’s form.

“Jazz, we could really use a spacebridge right now.” Bumblebee commed.

Megatron’s servos glowed once and turned into two giant scythes.

“Now!” Bumblebee hissed while trying to keep his hold on Bulkhead.

Rodimus quickly leaped into action and started firing on Megatron, drawing his attention away from Bumblebee and the others.

Megatron growled in anger and step forward towards Rodimus, swinging his scythes at the speedster. But Rodimus was quick and dodge every attack thrown at him as he continued to fire.

“What’s wrong old bucket head? Can’t keep up the youngsters anymore because the rust is finally getting to your old joints.” Rodimus taunted.

Megatron roared in response, raising one scythe in the air and bring it down on Rodimus. But at the last moment, Rodimus jumped out of the way as the scythe hit the ground causing it split. The cracks spread rapidly from the attacking, going off in different directions, as one headed straight for Bumblebee and the others. When the creak reached Bumblebee, the edge where he stood on crumble underneath his peds as he and their friends fell.

“No!” Rodimus yelled.

Ignoring Megatron, Rodimus rushed over to the edge of the cliff and helplessly watched his friends fall to their dooms.

Suddenly a green light flashed and a ground bridge appeared, catching everyone and taking them safely away from the danger.

Rodimus sighed in relief, glad to know his friends were safe.

Behind him he could hear Megatron growl in frustration as he turned to face the once dead but now possessed warlord.

“Insulant little pest! You dare not only streak me, but the body of your sire as well!” Megatron growled.

Rodmuis paused and faced Magetron with wide optics. “What?” he whispered out.

Before Megatron could answer, static broke through his cam as Jazz’s voice could be heard from the other end.

_“Hot Rod! Hurry up and jump through the ground bridge! Now! It’s not safe!”_ Jazz yelled.

That seemed to pull Hot Rod enough out of his shock as he looked down at the open ground bridge below to see that it was indeed still open. He glanced back at Meagtron, hands transforming into cannons, and decided that he’s wasted enough time as it is and jumped down below and into the space bridge, away from Megatron.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave good things behind for her so I can tell her good of a job she did. And who knows she might open her own account and write more!


End file.
